


Learning From the Past

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was paternity.</p></blockquote>





	Learning From the Past

Angel's dead heart swells with pride as the tiny fist grabs onto his finger with disproportionate strength. He can't help but think of his bitter relationship with his own father and shifts Connor so he can look him in the eyes.

"You're going to choose your own direction in life. And if you fall, I'll catch you because I'll always support you. And you're always going to know how much I love you."

Connor smiles and gurgles and Angel smiles right back, pressing the tiny body against his chest. A sense of relief washes over him. He can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was paternity.


End file.
